Adira Varo
Among the fourth generation of Varo's, along with Darian Mograine (her half-brother) and Onyx Harvey (her cousin), Adira is the daughter of Lucious Varo and the forest goddess Albany, Adira seems to be a harmonious mix of the chaos of her father and the order of her mother. Description Adira is a young woman, looking as if between in her late teens and early twenties. She is fair skinned with brunette hair. She also has light red eyes, and slightly pointed ears. She wears nothing but a long grey dress, and her bow "Lifebinder" strapped around her. Background Early Life Adira's father was a demon, and her mother a forest goddess. Now this seems fairly counter intuitive, as demons do not usually care for nature at all, but this was not the case for Lucious Varo, son of Odaviing. He fell for the forest goddess, Albany. Not wanting to repeat his own past, Lucious' father allowed this and kept out of the relationship. Albany and Lucious eventually had a healthy baby girl who was a direct mix of the two's opposites. They named her Adira, and raised her lovingly, but loosely. Loosely, in the sense that the two were usually having sex and did not care what Adira was playing with or doing. The happy life had ended when very suddenly, and for unknown reasons, Albany took her own life. This sent Lucious into a maddening depression and he abandoned his daughter in her childhood home. Sad, confused, and alone, Adira stayed in her home, almost in a depressing way used to the neglect. However this time her parents were gone for good. Lady Lilyth Many years into Adira's abandonment, a looming shadow fell over her childhood home. Along with a loud crashing thud. Upon investigating, a dragon had landed on her roof. The beast, an ancient Fel dragon named Alduin. Alduin was interested in the Varo child. More specifically, in manipulating the child. Adopting her into his fold and relocating to an abandon cave, Alduin taught Adira how to live off the land as a beast would. Gathering, eating raw kills, et cetera. The creature even gave Adira a new name, which she lived by fervently. Lilyth. Alduin taught "Lilyth" to resent her family and to only rely on herself, and so she did. But the time came for Alduin's nefarious plan for Lilyth to move into phase two. Alduin sacrificed himself, and his cursed soul bound itself to Lilyth, giving her the appearance of a humanoid Fel dragon. With this, she also gained his evil powers and his thirst for Varo blood. Said thirst would lead Lilyth to the Dragon Sanctuary. Here, she swore fealty to the "Dragon God" Darkwing and pledged her new Emerald Flight of dragons to fight at his side. When Darkwing offered himself to his creation, Purity, as a power source, Lilyth was wrought with despair once more, but she had quickly gained an idea. She would seek out her half brother, Darian Mograine, and use his help to finally kill off their father Lucious. After ambushing their father, a battle raged on, in which Lucious was seemingly killed but Lilyth was captured by the forces of Hell. Kneeling before the throne in defeat, she saw her father, unscathed - for he was the Devil and would not die so permanently. Her father and his father before him helped remove Alduin's cursed soul from Adira's; reverting the girl back to normal. Now, Adira just strives to reconnect with her father and to live a normal life. Or as normal as she can get it. Relationships * Siblings: Darian Mograine (Half brother) * Cousins: Onyx Harvey * Parents: Lucious Varo, Albany (deceased) * Grandparents: Odaviing Varo, Elpis Varo (Through Odaviing), Taylor (Biological grandmother) * Romances: None Trivia * Adira and her father crafted the bow Lifebinder out of rare hellish material. The material is said to be used in the creation of her grandfather's weapon Synestra. * Adira fires energy-arrows from her bow that are a mix of Hellfire and an "unknown" green lifelike energy. * Adira has the body of an adult but in many aspects the mind of a child. She possesses vast knowledge from her time as Lilyth, but does not always apply it. Category:Character Category:Female